


Hobo's Sleepover

by riceufairy



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, actor! Daniel, dense! jisung, domestic nielsung, married! onghwang, mentioned! hyunbin, mentioned! jonghyun, nielsung, office worker! jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riceufairy/pseuds/riceufairy
Summary: Jisung partied hard after his friends' wedding waking up with a backache, a headache and ahottieinvading his apartment.





	Hobo's Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> This took a lot of canned coffee. I really hope you enjoy reading this!
> 
> here ya go.
> 
> .unbetaed.

 

 

 

Jisung tossed and turned on his bed before opening his eyes. His head hurts like hell and he just want to shut his eyes again but he feels so damn dehydrated. He let out a heavy sigh before getting up slowly to find his phone. Thankfully, the said phone was just near him. It said it was 5am of Saturday. Jisung stood up staggering and noticed himself naked as he looked down.  _The fuck am I naked?_ He internally asked himself.

 

Since he lived alone, he ignored that fact, and thought he must have taken everything off while sleeping. He reached out for his boxers on the floor and cursed himself on reaching down as his head and body felt terrible on the sudden movement.

 

He groaned. "Remind me to never drink again." he whispered and closed his eyes while he made his way to his kitchen.

 

Jisung pulled out a pitcher from his fridge and drank straight from it. He doesn't care anymore about manners because he feels really parched at the moment.

 

He stared at the space on his flat and thought what happened the other night. 

 

He attended his friends, Minhyun and Seongwu's, wedding. Met new set of people and got wasted with Sungwoon after at a nearby club. He had a few drinks... then after...

 

"I don't want to think anymore..." he said sighing while he massaged his temple. Instantly giving up on what he needs to remember.

 

He put the pitcher on the sink and contemplates on why he decided to get drunk. Regretting every glass of vodka he had while sighing. He was standing there for a good minute or two when he heard rustling from his bedroom.

 

Jisung froze. He didn't remember he had someone over. Rather, he doesn't remember  _anything_  about last night.  _Did I accidentally brought in a dog?_  He shook his head from the thought. He stared at his bedroom door if it will open but it never did.

 

"I must be hearing things," he said to himself and drank on the pitcher again.

 

"Why are you drinking from that?"

 

He spits the water on the sink, surprised at the voice. Jisung wipes his mouth as he turned around and saw a man, with big build and ash grey hair, standing in front of his bedroom door.

 

"What are you doing inside my house?!" Jisung shouted at the naked guy, only wearing shorts—  _his_  shorts, and the guy just smirked as a reply. Took the pitcher from his hand and grabbed a glass as if he's the owner of the flat.

 

"Hey!"

 

The man, with the ash grey hair, looked at him over the glass he's drinking, with a puzzled eyes. Like he's mentally asking if he doesn't really remember what happened the other night. " _You_  took me home last night." he said vaguely.

 

Jisung stared the man in disbelief with what he just heard. "Kang Daniel, don't you play with me!"

 

The man, Daniel, put down the glass he's holding, pulled Jisung's forearm, wrapped his arm around his waist and stared at him with a stern look on his face. "Well, guess what, Yoon Jisung-ssi? I never played with you. You," he whispered as his hand roamed down behind him and tapped slightly his butt. "played with me."

 

His face reddened to his embarrassment as he fully remembered what happened the other night, only the part inside his apartment.

 

But the real question on what happened is that, why this annoying human called  _Kang Daniel_  was the one he brought home. He should've brought home the handsome dude Kwon Hyunbin or the other looking decent guy Minhyun invited. He forgot the name. Blame alcohol. 

 

He looked up to Daniel's face and realized how he hates this playboy looking face. Jisung always hated his face whenever he saw the guy with Seongwu, long before. And for some reason, this guy knew awfully a lot about him. He pushed Daniel's chest slightly to get away and the guy just let him.

 

"You should've stopped the wedding if you'll be like this after. Though, I won't let you." Daniel said as he took something from his fridge.

 

Jisung knotted his forehead. He doesn't have an idea on what this guy was saying. He's perfectly happy for Minhyun on getting married with his first and  _only_  love, Seongwu. Though Minhyun was an ex, he didn't consider him one since he already knew the guy had his eyes on Seongwu, but nontheless they were friends for years.

 

He just drunk the hell out of him the other night because he's lonely thinking Minhyun was already married and his bestfriend Sungwoon was happily living with his boyfriend while he's on the verge of rotting inside his flat,  _alone_. He must have brought Daniel in out of desperation.

 

Jisung sighed.

 

Daniel closed his refrigerator and took his hand. "To get rid of your hangover." he said handing him a little bottle. It's a hangover drink.

 

"And you?"

 

Daniel shook his head. "Nah, I'm fine."

 

Jisung lift a brow. "So you took advantage of me?"

 

"Let me get this clear, Jisung." Daniel said.

 

"I'm older than you." he reminded.

 

The man ignored him. "You cling on me from the bar to your home, rode me on your bed and moaned loudly—"

 

Jisung’s face instantly went red then he covered his ears. "Shut up!"

 

Daniel leaned closer to his face. "I hope your neighbors didn't hear us from last night." he whispered smirking.

 

"Get out!"

 

Daniel laughed from his reaction. "Let me borrow your shower." he said and casually walked straight to the bathroom.

 

—

 

Daniel was out and Jisung spent his day  _overthinking_  while he's desperately reaching for Sungwoon's number, which is very unhelpful because his voicemail was the only answer he could get.

 

Jisung sighed and threw his phone on the bed. He groaned as he heard his stomach rumbled from hunger. He hasn’t eaten anything for the past hour. And it was almost lunch already.

 

His ears perked up as he heard his door passcode followed by a sound of someone entering. The only people who knew his passcode was Sungwoon, Minhyun and his sibling.

 

_It must be Sungwoon._  He thought. Jisung thought that the friend have finally realized he's dying from hangover. Jisung waited at his room. But no nagging Sungwoon came.

 

He didn't bother standing up when he heard someone was using his kitchen. But he threw away the thought that it's Minhyun, since the guy was probably spending the day with his husband. They must be lovey dovey more than what they usually do.

 

"I want a husband too," Jisung cried loudly from his bedroom.

 

"I'm applying for the position!"

 

"Shut up!" he immediately answered as he heard Daniel's voice.  _Wait_. His mind paused for a second. Jisung stood abruptly resulting to sudden dizziness. He can only see the darkness but forced himself to get out from his room. His eyes regained light and saw Daniel's back from his kitchen.

 

"Why are you here?!"

 

"Jisung, stop shouting." the man reprimanded him, back still in front of Jisung. "I asked Minhyun hyung what you want for hangover soup and thought I should make you one." He turned around with a frown on his face. "I realized I'm not a good cook. So I went back home, changed and lined up on that famous hangover soup store downtown. Glad it was open at this hour."

 

Jisung's stomach rumbles loudly as he smelled the soup.

 

Daniel laughed.

 

_Why he's cute when laughing? Where did that hottie from this morning went?_  

 

"I haven't had anything yet. Let's eat?" he asked as he put down the pot on the table.

 

Jisung spaced out and ridiculed on what his mind just thought.  _Hottie?_

 

"Jisung, let's eat."

 

He immediately knotted his forehead but sat down on the table. "I'm older than you."

 

Daniel just smiled as he served the hot hangover soup in front of Jisung. "Without carrots," he said. Jisung looked down and saw the soup without his hated vegetable.

 

_I might reconsider._

 

 

 

—

 

 

"I already told you, I didn't left you alone with Daniel. You said yourself you would take the  _hottie_  to your house." Sungwoon explained himself to Jisung while they're waiting for the married couple to arrive at their usual coffee shop.

 

" _Hottie_? I said that?" he asked horrified.

 

Sungwoon nods while sipping on his cup. "Hyung, it's the first time I saw you initiated on getting a guy."he said. "I don't know if I should feel proud or I should get embarrassed because you know, I didn't raise you that way."

 

"Then, you should've stopped me!" he hissed.

 

Sungwoon rolled his eyes. "Hyung, did you really think I would let someone I didn't fully know, take you hell-knows-where? You're drunk and clinging onto him the whole night. I even called Seongwu and he said it's okay to let you go with Daniel. There. That's the whole shit had happened."

 

Jisung sighed. "Do I looked desperate?"

 

Sungwoon waved his hand in the air. "No! Not that hyung. To be honest, it was Daniel who talked to you first. And you danced and the next thing I saw was you're both coming out from the restroom." Sungwoon just whispered the last sentence and Jisung felt his face heated up.

 

He fanned himself with his hands while he breathed out loudly.

 

"Is he good?" Sungwoon asked with a cheeky smile on his face.

 

"Ha Sungwoon!"

 

"That's my name," the younger just replied laughing. "But seriously, hyung. He's a fine guy." he said after laughing out loud.

 

Jisung pause in the middle of getting cake. "Who?"

 

"Kang Daniel."

 

Jisung stared at Daniel. Mentally asking the younger if he was serious with what he is saying. Ans guess what? He looks so damn serious. "Sungwoon-a, I love you but your judgement sucks."

 

Sungwoon sighed. "Why do you even  _hate_  the guy?"

 

Jisung didn't answer. He didn't particularly hate the guy but the way he acts like carefree, careless and doing idiot things while looking  _hot_ , irks the hell out of him.  _Did I just describe him as hot?_ He just shook his head.

 

Their chat ends when the idiot couple arrived. Jisung and Sungwoon immediately regrets why they met up with them. Looking at the couple, even the air can't get in between these two.

 

"How are you, hyungs?" Minhyun asked with a huge smile on his face. He looks so happy that he looks glowing than he usually is.

 

_So bright, someone turn off the spotlight._  He thought. 

 

"I'm good." Sungwoon answered as Jisung was covering his face from Minhyun's shining gaze. "Jisung hyung have something going on. I'm actually here for the tea." he said and shook his cup of iced tea.

 

The couple stared at him, both handsome with curious face. "What is it?"

 

Jisung waved his hand in the air. "Nah, Sungwoon was just making things up."

 

"I'm not." Sungwoon rebuts offended. He rolled his eyes. "As we all know, he took home Daniel after your wedding. And we want details."

 

"Yah!" he shouted at the younger with a glare.

 

Sungwoon ignored him. He’s now the center of everyone's attention. Seongwu with his excited face while Minhyun, on his not-surprised face but he was grinning from ear to ear.

 

"I'm here to get jealous on your lovey-dovey relationship. I didn't know I would be roasted right here at this hour." Jisung said filled with regret and bitterness on his tone.

 

Minhyun laughed. "Today was really all about you."

 

"You'll spill it yourself or I'll call Daniel? That guy doesn't know how to lie." Seongwu said now holding his phone.

 

Jisung looked at the both of them with disgust. "Wow, I hate how you support each other."

 

They couple laughed.

 

"Just spill what happened already." Seongwu said. "I was so surprised when Sungwoon hyung called and said Daniel was with you." He said smirking.

 

"I can't even remember what I did that night," Jisung confessed while he shook his head.

 

"But you're together 'til morning, right?" Minhyun asked and everyone looked at him. "Well, Daniel called Seongwu and I happened to answer the call. He was asking for your favorite hangover food."

 

"Eeey," Sungwoon teased. "So does this mean, you'll finally stop being overly dramatic on how cold your king sized bed is?"

 

Jisung frowned. "It means, you shouldn't make a big deal out of this. We're both drunk that night and both adults, mind you, so what happened was already swept under the rug. So, stop asking me about the guy."

 

Is what Jisung told his friends but look who's casually sitting on his couch holding a cup of ramen, while comfortably watching on his paid Netfl*x account, when he got home.

 

"You're home?" the guy, with now mop brown hair asked cutely, cheek squished on the couch. He looked like he just showered, wearing just a shirt, shorts and a round glasses. Jisung slightly envied his good looks even with his most casual clothes.

 

Jisung didn't answer. "Was that for fashion?" he pointed on the glasses.

 

"These? Nah, I'm nearsighted." he answered fixing his glasses. "Did you eat?"

 

"Not yet," he said while he sat down beside Daniel and snatched the cup of ramen from his hands. The younger just let him eat the ramen and automatically snuggled on him, gave him a kiss on the cheek and watched him eat.

 

They've been like this for almost three weeks already. He don't know if Daniel goes home or if he goes to work, he doesn't even know what he does for work, but he would be sitting on his couch whenever Jisung gets home. They will eat together, watch a little and then go to sleep. Jisung didn't bother changing his apartment's passcode since both of them just literally lie beside each other at night.

 

At first, he saw Daniel as a persistent jerk who doesn’t respect him in any way. He talks informally, use everything he can find on Jisung’s refrigerator and the younger even use his shampoo. But Jisung finally gave up on getting mad every single time, hence, their situation right now. Realizing, the younger wasn't that bad at all.

 

"What do you want for dinner?" he asked in a low voice which Jisung always find calming.

 

"Meat." he answered smiling before eating his last mouthful of ramen.

 

Daniel chuckled. "We just had meat yesterday." he whispered on the crook of Jisung’s neck.

 

"Then, curry," he suggested. "With lots of meat."

 

Daniel laughed and pinched his cheeks slightly. "Our Jisung, looks so cute." he said before he stood up. "Change your clothes."

 

"Why?"

 

"You only have curry mix and meat on the freezer." Daniel said.

 

"That's more than enough." he said not moving from his seat.

 

"Jisung... You've been sneezing and sniffing this morning."

 

Jisung knotted his forehead. He's used to Daniel lying around his flat but he'll never get used to this younger guy calling him without honorifics. He’s like, what, five years older than him.

 

"Get up now." Daniel said pulling him from the couch.

 

They went to a nearby 24 hour grocery store. It was a famous dating spot around artists and public figures, information from Sungwoon. And it was a good 10 minutes walk from Jisung's flat.

 

"Yah!" Jisung shouted when he saw Daniel puts in a carrot on their basket. It was Daniel who's holding the basket since Jisung was the one paying.

 

"I won't put it in your plate. It's for me to eat." Daniel explained while he put another vegetable from the rack.

 

"Just put potatoes on the curry." Jisung said pouting.

 

He laughed and puts his free arm on Jisung's shoulder. "This is why your vision was bad, Jisung."

 

"Did your nearsightedness cured by eating a carrot? No." he argued.

 

"But my vision was better than yours."

 

"Sure," He said rolled his eyes and tapped the arm on his shoulder. But instead of letting go, Daniel pulled him closer and he felt a kiss on his cheek before the younger walked away leaving Jisung gaped in surprise.

 

 

 

—

 

It was lunch break at their office and Jisung was sitting with a friend, Jaehwan, who was silently giggling whenever he looks at him.

 

"Is there something on my face?"

 

Jaehwan coughs. "No. It's nothing, hyung." He said holding in his giggles.

 

Jisung knotted his forehead. "If it's nothing, then it's more a serious problem. I can recommend you to a good doctor."

 

Jaehwan was about to retort but Jihoon sat down in front of them and put down his tray with pork cutlet on the table. The kid was a junior from his department, who can't be bothered with positions on the company, since he's the grandson of the chairman.

 

"Hyung, did you know Kang Daniel?" Jihoon abruptly asked as soon as he sat down and started to fiddle on his phone.

 

Jisung looked at him puzzled. How this kid knew Daniel. Do they also have common friends? And Jihoon here was rich  _chaebol_ , so it's possible. "Yeah, why?" he just answered.

 

Jihoon stared at him with suspicion on his face. "I mean, do you know him personally?" he rephrased his question

 

"Well, not personally but I know the  _hobo_. Why? Is he leeching you off?"

 

" _Hobo?_ " Jihoon laughed. Jaehwan was giggling too. "Hyung, you're funny."

 

Jisung was really puzzled on their reactions but didn't react because he saw his phone vibrates. It was Sungwoon.

 

"Can I take this call?" he asked the guys.

 

The two gestured okay. They were giving each other a questioning look but then, proceeds on eating while listening to the older man’s phone call.

 

"Where you at?" Sungwoon asked after saying  _'hello'_.

 

Jisung looked around. "Office, having lunch. Why?"

 

"Have you seen my message?" he asked with an obvious panic on his voice.

 

He hasn’t received any messages since this morning. "No."

 

Sungwoon sighed. "This is why I told you to make at least Tw*tter account!" he shouted.

 

Jisung rolled his eyes. He hasn’t made a social media account because he can do a lot of things than checking the net. "Why? What happened?" he asked not taking Sungwoon's over reaction seriously.

 

"You told us there's nothing going on with you and Daniel?" he chided him than explaining him what happened.

 

Jisung sighed. "There is nothing going on. I swear." he stated since he was just providing Daniel a space on his bed.

 

"Then, what is this article?"

 

"Article?" Jisung asked.

 

"Hyung," Jihoon called him whispering and slides his own phone to Jisung’s side. He squints as he reads the small fonts on the phone.

 

"It said Daniel was spotted going out from your apartment building. And there's a photo of you together." Sungwoon said while Jisung is reading every word on the article.

 

Jisung frowned. Why do people make a big deal out of everything? And an article? Wasn't that going a bit over the top?

 

"Minhyun called me to confirm but I didn't even know about the article until today. Seongwu said you probably didn't know too so we should keep it from you."

 

"Seongwu?” he asked knotting his forehead. “Why would Ong Seongwu do that?”

 

The two guys on his table gasped audibly. "Ong Seongwu?" they both asked with muffled voice.

 

“To protect you on these things.” Sungwoon sighed.

 

“There’s no problems at the moment. I just knew about this just now.”

 

"But seriously this matter, whether you already knew it or not, we should talk about this."

 

Jisung sighed. "Thank you, but I think I should talk about this with the person involved instead."

 

"Do you even know where he lives?"

 

Jisung massaged his temple as he kept on scrolling thru the article on Jihoon's phone. "He was basically, living on my flat for a while now."

 

Jisung heard gasps from the other line. "How long? Why did I know nothing of this?"

 

"I don't know... A month? Sometimes he's not around but most of the time he's in." Jisung sighed as he stared at the photo on the phone. It was from few days ago. They decided to watch a recent movie together.  "Let's talk about this next time."

 

"Okay. Call me when you need something. Take care, hyung."

 

"You too, Sungwoon."

 

Jisung ended the call and both of his colleagues are looking at him with shocked eyes and gaped mouths.

 

"What? I thought you said it's okay to answer the call?"

 

"Sungwoon? Ha Sungwoon?" Jaehwan asked ignoring his question.

 

"But the most surprising is when he mentioned Ong Seongwu." Jihoon commented after drinking water.

 

Jisung frowned. "Why on earth did you know my friends?"

 

The two looked at each other. Jihoon talked first. "Hyung, are they really your friends?"

 

"I'm friends with Seongwu's husband so I got to know him. And Sungwoon was a friend from university. So?" He asked unaffected with dumbfounded look on their faces.

 

Jaehwan laughed unbelievably. "And you don't know their occupation?"

 

"Seongwu’s husband, Minhyun, is a heart surgeon. Sungwoon opened his own clothing line couple of years ago. Seongwu, I heard he's an actor nowadays."

 

"And?"

 

"I don't know. I don’t watch local television often." He shrugged.

 

"And he doesn't have an SNS account." Jaehwan added.

 

Jihoon looked at him with a glint of amusement on his eyes. "Wow. This is the first time I'm meeting a caveman."

 

Jisung rolled his eyes. "So what did you know about my friends?"

 

"Ha Sungwoon was a famous designer. You need to book an appointment just to get your measurements and would always take months. My grandfather personally order suits from him. This too," Jihoon said and tapped his suit proudly. "And Ong Seongwu was a famous actor. And I think I heard the Minhyun name before."

 

"Oh! That!" Jaehwan excitedly gestured from his chest.

 

Jihoon copied him laughing while Jisung didn't know what they are even talking about. But Jisung thought it must be because Minhyun was a heart surgeon.

 

"He's famous, hyung, that Dr. Hwang. And he was a trending topic when he was still going out with Seongwu." Jihoon explained briefly. "So are you really going out with Kang Daniel?"

 

"I’m not." He answered quickly.

 

"You're friends?" Jaehwan asked.

 

"No."

 

Both knotted their forehead and looked at each other. "Then, what?" both asked.

 

"I'm telling you, he's a hobo." Jisung said drinking from his cup.

 

Jihoon shook his head. "Eeey. Not buying. He's living on a penthouse of a high-rise building near my place."

 

"Is he another important person?" Jisung asked.

 

Jaehwan almost spits his drink. "Hyung, are you really asking that?"

 

He looked at both guys on their table and shook his head. "Don't bother. I'll ask him myself." Jisung concluded and excused himself from the table.

 

 —

 

 

Sitting on his couch, watching every  _'Kang Daniel'_  related videos he can find on YouT*be, Jisung waited for Daniel even if it's already late. The videos were never ending. And he's only watching the commercials and a bit of variety shows snippets of Daniel since he got home.

 

From soda to another soda, water, tea, bear, coffee, home appliances, ramen, sausage, toothbrush, phone, game, cosmetics, apparel, jeans, watch, jewelry, shoes, Jisung realized, most of the items he had at home were endorsed by Daniel.

 

He was on his nth video when he heard his door passcode, followed by a rustling sound of someone entering his flat. He didn't stop the video even if he fully knows it was Daniel.

 

"Jisung?" he called.

 

The lights were off and the only light in the room was the television playing Daniel videos.

 

The older didn't respond but turned to see Daniel cringing after seeing what he's watching.

 

"Did you miss me that much?" he joked hiding his cringe from hearing his cheesy lines from the chocolate commercial playing on the screen.

 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jisung asked calmly. The younger sighed, took off his coat, and sat beside him quietly. "Hey, why didn't you tell me?" 

 

Daniel positioned himself, hugging him and rests his face on the crook of Jisung's neck and mumbled words he can't understand.

 

"What?" he asked in confusion.

 

The man lifted his head up, meeting their eyes with his puppy eyes. "Do these things really bother you?"

 

Jisung knotted his forehead while he stared at Daniel. Honestly, what he does or what he is doesn't really matter to Jisung. He treats Daniel as a homeless person, companion and a person who cooks for him amidst their hectic schedule. They're not even a couple. What would bother him?

 

"I mean, knowing I'm a  _bit_  famous. Will you treat me differently from now on?" Daniel asked in a low voice, sounded unassertive unlike his usual confident self.

 

Jisung shook his head and silently brushes Daniel's bangs away from his eyes. "I'm friends with Minhyun and Sungwoon but I just knew they're actually famous more than I ever know. While I'm an average white collar worker who doesn't even have an SNS account."

 

Daniel giggled. "Oh, that's why I tried finding you on SNS once but I found nothing."

 

"Sorry about that." he said pouting. "But seriously, why didn't you tell me sooner. My colleagues are asking me about you and I don't even know what to answer aside from you're a hobo."

 

Daniel laughed loudly. "A  _hobo_." he nods. "But I am, right?"

 

He hummed in agreement. "Yeah. And they won't believe me because they said you're living on a penthouse of a high-rise condo."

 

"But there's no Jisung and king sized bed on my unit," he said while peppering Jisung’s cheek with kisses.

 

He rolled his eyes and hit Daniel's thigh. "So you're just here because of my bed?"

 

Daniel laughed. "It's because of your bed and you as a  _freebie_." Jisung squints his eyes making Daniel giggle. "I did tell you, though?"

 

"Tell me what?" he asked in confusion.

 

"That I'm an actor."

 

Jisung knotted his forehead as he doesn't remember anything related to who Kang Daniel is, aside from him being Seongwu's bestfriend.

 

"At the bar," he said. "You asked me what I do for living. When I said I was an actor, you left me and talked to Jonghyun hyung instead." he pouts remembering that night.

 

“Who?”

 

“Jonghyun hyung, Minhyun hyung’s friend from work.”

 

Jisung glared at him. "Why are you calling Jonghyun,  _'hyung'_  when you talk informally to me and call me just ' _Jisung_ '?"

 

"It was you who said to drop honorifics and call you Jisung. You get mad whenever I talk formally." Daniel said. "You can ask your friend Sungwoon hyung. It was when he called Seongwu hyung to say you're taking me home."

 

"I can't remember," Jisung shook his head.

 

Daniel gave him a tighter hug. "It's okay."

 

“Then, from now on, call me  _‘hyung’_  too.”

 

The younger shook his head. “That’s awkward for me now, Jisung.”

 

“Why though?”

 

Daniel shrugged. “Seriously Jisung, you have to remember things happened after that wedding.”

 

Jisung shook his head. “I felt like I did embarrassing things that night so, I refuse to remember.” he said honestly. He’s not confident on fully knowing what he really did that night. But he’s really curious on what happened and  _why_  Kang Daniel was sticking to him like this.

 

Daniel didn’t disagree on what he said, making Jisung a bit more nervous on knowing details. “But it would be great if you remember just a bit.” he said with a hint of disappointment on his tone.

 

“I do remember a bit.” Jisung said suppressing a naughty smile escaping from his lips.

 

Daniel’s face lit up. “Which one?” he excitedly asked.

 

Jisung gestured him to lean closer and whispered the thing happened inside his apartment.

 

“Not that!” Daniel shouted embarrassed.

 

Jisung giggled. It the first time he saw Daniel embarrassed, or second? "Well, I'm meeting them this weekend so I'll ask Sungwoon myself."

 

Daniel slightly let go of him. "Can I come along?" he asked with a huge smile on his face.

 

Jisung lifted a brow. "We'll talk about Minhyun's sex life. Well, if you’re fine hearing those details, then, okay."

 

"I don't want to hear Seongwu hyung's sex life.” he said cringing and think about for a minute. “You probably won't talk about it in details." he said smiling.

 

They won't but Jisung doesn't want Daniel to come along. It's been a while since he went out with his friends without their boyfriends. "Well, you don't know Ha Sungwoon. He would always want to hear those things in  _full details._ " He said as he stressed his last words.

 

Daniel stared at his face, sizing up if he’s serious, and gave up immediately. The younger cupped his face and kissed him on the lips. Their kisses were always like that. Not a peck but also not a deep one. It’s always sweet and warm. "Enjoy yourselves." he whispered.

 

Jisung giggled. "We would."

 

Daniel looked at him with suspicious eyes. "You're that happy hearing someone else's sex life?"

 

"Yeah?" he answered without any second thought.

 

Daniel stared and waited for him to say something more.

 

“They’re that good looking people. You won’t often hear what they do behind closed-”

 

Daniel immediately covered his mouth with his palm. “Gosh, Jisung stop talking.”

 

Jisung laughed in his muffled voice. “Stop acting like a virgin.” he said pulling away Daniel's hand.

 

The younger just covered his own face while his ears became red from embarrassment.

 

 —

 

“So what happened with your talk with Daniel?” Sungwoon asked Jisung as he put the pot of ramen in front of his friends.

 

They were at the room of Sungwoon’s shop. The space wasn’t too small for the three of them. But it has Sungwoon’s basic necessities when camping in the shop when he had overbooked himself. There’s a mini kitchen, a bed and a small table. He didn’t have schedule every Saturday and mostly spent his day with the boyfriend. But since the boyfriend was away from business trip, he arranged the day to catch up with his friends.

 

“It went okay,” Jisung vaguely answered while he put noodles on his bowl. “Thanks for the food.”

 

Sungwoon rolled his eyes. “So, you didn’t talk about the article?” he concluded.

 

Jisung shrugged.

 

“Hyung!” both shouted.

 

“What?” he asked unbothered and continued eating. “You see, there’s nothing between us so why we should talk about an article that  _assumed_  we’re dating?”

 

“The guy was spotted in and out of your building. Basically, he was almost living with you. Going out on a movie, eating together and you’re telling us, there’s nothing going on between the two of you? Like, hyung? Are you okay?”

 

He stared at Sungwoon and gave the younger a serious look. “There’s really nothing going on between us. We just slept on the same bed and watched movies together. That’s it.”

 

“Slept together? Sex?” he asked with his eyes wide open.

 

“What? No!”

 

“Nothing? Not even once?”

 

“We had sex once. Just one time, I swear.” He said and Sungwoon exaggeratedly opened his mouth in shock.

 

“You mean you only had sex like a month ago?” Sungwoon glanced at Minhyun scandalized on what he was hearing. “Is he some kind of saint?”

 

Jisung knotted his forehead to Sungwoon’s reaction.

 

Sungwoon was calming himself down when Minhyun spoke. “Then, can you tell us what is happening with the both of you whenever he’s in your flat?”

 

Jisung gave a long sigh. “Nothing much. When I get home at night, and if he’s on my flat, he would cook then we’ll watch movies. Then talk about stuff then go to bed. If he needs to wake up early, I’ll wake him up. If he woke up early, he’ll cook before leaving, I do the same.”

 

The two looked at each other.

 

“Did he kiss you?”

 

Jisung stared at his friends, contemplating if he’s going answer the question as it seems irrelevant. “Well, yeah.” Sungwoon lifts an eyebrow at him to make sure it wasn't just 'one time'. “A plenty of times.” he added.

 

“He’s bragging. He’s bragging.” Minhyun teased.

 

Sungwoon puts down his chopsticks. “Hyung, you’re telling us, he comes over to cook for you, sleep with you and even give you smoochies but you didn’t talk about being together?”

 

Jisung stared at his friends. “No?”

 

“Why is this so frustrating to hear?” Sungwoon shouts agitated.

 

Minhyun tapped Sungwoon’s shoulder to calm the older down. “Then what did you talked about?”

 

“The last time we talked seriously is when I asked him why he didn’t tell me he’s an actor.”

 

“Idiot.” Sungwoon said disappointed. “Why are you even my friend?”

 

Minhyun giggled at Sungwoon’s reaction.

 

“Kang Daniel already told you he was an actor. Remember when we were drinking-”

 

Jisung stared at Sungwoon blankly and the latter stopped talking. “I’ve been telling everyone that I can’t remember a shit from that night.”

 

Minhyun also stared at Sungwoon.

 

Sungwoon sighed. “The truth is I found some people I know so I kinda left you on our table that night. When I came back, Daniel was accompanying you for a drink, but seriously, he’s been diluting your bottle of vodka with water.” Sungwoon confessed. “And you started dancing and talking with the people you’ve met, I was fairly drunk myself and I can’t move around much, so I let Daniel babysit you for almost the rest of the night. You almost made an argument with Jonghyun’s boyfriend but thankfully, Daniel was there to drag you out.” Sungwoon paused for a bit and slurp his now cold ramen. “You stayed on our table and started talking to Daniel. I haven’t heard the details since no one would want to listen to your drunk talking. But then you pulled me and said _, ‘I like this guy.’_  So I’m kinda shook and you said, ‘ _He’s a hottie. I’m gonna take him home.’_  and started clinging to him.”

 

“I did that?” Jisung asked in horror. He slapped his face from embarrassment.

 

The younger guy nods. “Daniel was a total gentleman and volunteered to take you home. I even called Seongwu to ask if his friend wasn’t a wolf in disguised of a fluffy dog. I forgot both species were dogs.” Sungwoon said rolling his eyes. “Also, you kept on telling him to stop calling you ‘ _hyung’_ because you’ll be making him your  _husband_  so no need for formalities.”

 

 “As expected of Jisung hyung.” Minhyun said clapping as he laughed loudly.

 

Jisung gaped at Sungwoon. He really did embarrassing things that time. His brain saved him for a month from being embarrassed. He was thankful for his little amnesia. Even now that Sungwoon was telling him small but  _important_ details of what he really did that night, his brain still refuse to remember.

 

“Hyung, you were embarrassing and hilarious at the same time but Daniel was like, ‘ _Okay.’_  and carried you home after saying goodbye to his friends. That’s all I know what happened.”

 

He groaned after hearing Sungwoon’s story. “I’m so embarrassing.” Jisung said realizing why his brain chose to shut itself down when he needs it the most.

 

“You are.” Both agreed.

 

“I won’t drink ever again.” he declared.

 

“We won’t be drinking today because I’m still going to ask you some questions.” Sungwoon said with a sly smile on his face.

 

Jisung pouts. They continued eating and were surprised when they all heard a faint sound of the doorbell. Sungwoon excused himself and said he was waiting for a parcel but he had a doubt if it’s true because Hwang Minhyun beside him was giggling non-stop.

 

“What is it?” Jisung asked Minhyun whose face is now red from suppressing his giggles. He just shook his head and continued eating instead of asking the guy.

 

Jisung was flabbergasted when Sungwoon came back with a plastic bag on his hand and followed by a huge guy with a familiar mop brown head. The guy smiled and waved at Minhyun right away.

 

Daniel smiled sheepishly, made his way before him and leaned in for a kiss. Jisung, still astonished with the sudden appearance of the younger, looked up unconsciously meeting the lips of the younger with their usual  _welcome kiss_ , gaining a surprised gasps from his friends.

 

“What are you doing here?” Jisung asked, didn’t pay attention to his friends’ judging eyes.

 

Sungwoon continued putting the take-out food Daniel brought on a plate while Minhyun sneakily texted Seongwu to come over.

 

“Sungwoon hyung called me. He invited me to come over and have some ramen.” he said with a chirpy tone on his voice. Jisung glared at Sungwoon. “I haven’t had ramen in weeks.” the younger said while he sat beside Jisung.

 

Jisung puts his bowl with ramen soup in front of Daniel. “You kept on cutting down on your food.”

 

“Manager hyung kept on nagging me whenever I have puffy face during schedules. Thanks for the food.” He sipped on the soup. “Ah, heaven,”

 

“Daniel cut down on his food but you gained a bit, hyung.” Minhyun commented.

 

“I did?” he asked while putting on noodles on Daniel’s bowl.

 

Daniel shook his head while he eats the left over noodles. “No matter how much I feed him, Jisung doesn’t gain weight.”

 

 "Oh, it's really first name basis." Minhyun commented.

 

"Daniel, you can cook more noodles if you want to." Sungwoon said as he put down plates of food Daniel brought.

 

"I'm fine." Daniel said but tapped Jisung's thigh and the latter put the plate of gimbap near the both of them.

 

Sungwoon looked at them with a smug face. "You're not together but you're acting like a married couple than the married couple I know."

 

"Shut up!" Jisung snapped at his friend.

 

Sungwoon ignored Jisung and looked at Daniel instead. "Hey, Daniel, how do you find our precious hyung?"

 

Daniel put down his chopsticks and to Jisung's surprise, Daniel sat down properly with both hands on his thighs. Both of his friends did the same. "He's nice, provides groceries, free movies—"

 

"Yah!"

 

"Free cuddles and has comfty king sized bed." Daniel continued ignoring his protest.

 

Jisung sighed. When will someone listen to him.

 

"Hyung, he's already sold with your bed." Minhyun commented.

 

Sungwoon hushed Minhyun and faced Daniel again. "And what do you feel about this  _dense—_ "

 

Jisung glared at him.

 

"And what do you feel about this handsome hyung over here?" Sungwoon just rephrased his question, once again, ignoring him.

 

Daniel looked at him with his most sincere look and smiled a bit. Jisung wanted to sigh. If this guy wanted to give his friends some amusement, he doesn't want to be part of the act. He's an actor and would probably give his all to make people happy.

 

"I do like him."

 

 

—

 

 

"Are you mad?"

  
Daniel asked Jisung. They were on Daniel's car on the way to his flat from Sungwoon's shop. They just waited for Seongwu while his friends talk to Daniel totally ignoring him the whole hour.

  
"Why did you have to tell them that?" he started.

  
Daniel glanced a bit to him before returning his eyes on the road. "Tell them what?" he asked in confusion. They talked about a lot of things before going.

  
"Pretending that you like me." Jisung sighed. "Daniel, I'm telling you, if you want to practice your acting skills then stop dragging me and my friends in to it."

  
Daniel didn't answered back but Jisung saw the younger's jaw tensed up.

  
"Yah!" Jisung shouted when Daniel immediately swerved and stopped the car on the curb just three blocks away from his unit. He stared at the younger, who has his eyes on the road while givin slow breaths to obviously calm himself down. He thought the younger want him out of the car but when he was about to open the door, he heard the locks clicked.

  
"Let's start this conversation again." Daniel talked first after pulling the hand break and tapping hazard.

  
Jisung nods in agreement.

  
Daniel turned, facing him. "What are you mad about?" he calmly asked, almost whispering to the older man.

  
Jisung looked at Daniel's eyes, almost scared of discovering his own feelings that he always deny this whole month he spent with the younger. "Stop pretending that you like me." he answered holding his tears back. He wanted to cry like he was ending something that didn't actually happen.

  
Daniel stared back at him and slightly caressed his cheeks. "Tell me, when did I  _pretend_  to like you, Jisung?"

  
Jisung opened his mouth but closed it again and looked at Daniel with his eyes full of uncertainty.

  
"Did I?" Daniel asked once again looking straight into his eyes.

  
He turned his eyes away from the younger as he felt pressure from his question. His heart and mind were still arguing if its all an act or Daniel was really serious about him.

  
Daniel cups his face and lift it up again to face him. "Jisung, you already know the answer."

  
Jisung closed his eyes. "Then stop pretending you like me." he repeated.

  
"Yah!" He shouted at him.

  
The older opened his eyes and glared at him. "Did you  _fucking_  shouted at me, Kang Daniel? I'm older than you!"

  
Daniel squished Jisung's cheeks childishly while scrunching his face. "Then stop acting like you don't know I love you, you idiot!"

 

Jisung was beyond shocked with the younger's confession.

 

He sighed. "Seriously, since I attended Seongwu hyung's wedding I plotted everything to take you away from Minhyun hyung. I had to make sure you don't have feelings for him anymore. I can't really cook but I learned to just to cook for you everyday, I almost live on your flat like a hobo, my company CEO is getting bald on controlling those gossip sites and magazines every single time they caught us going out. I want to cling to you 24/7 but you have a regular job." Daniel stopped talking and stared at him. "Yoon Jisung! Don't tell me, you're gonna forget this confession  _again_?"

  
Jisung was taken aback. "Again?"

  
Daniel groaned in frustration. He should have listen to his Seongwu hyung that he should tell Jisung his confession everyday. Or he should propose again because this guy was as dense as a rock.

  
He kissed Jisung hard on the lips. Not their usual  _'hello kiss'_  but a deep kiss he want to do with this guy for weeks or probably for years now. Daniel almost smiled to himself when he finds Jisung returning his kisses. He wanted more but decided to pull away from the kiss and stared at Jisung for a while before giving him a quick peck on the lips.

  
"I love you, don't forget it this time." he whispered.

  
That was two weeks ago and Jisung haven't heard from Daniel since then. Daniel took him home that night and said he should think about his answer seriously. Considering both of their feelings.

  
Jisung was seriously out of it but thank heavens, he haven't had any mistakes from work. He would prostate himself if he did. Work is his only life now.

  
"Hyung! Are you done?" Jaehwan asked after knocking on his cubicle.

  
Jsiung didn't bother giving the subordinate a glance and continued tapping on his computer. "Almost. Why?"

  
He heard him dragged a chair and sat near him. "Let's grab a drink. You have to unwind. You're wasting your good looks in front of that computer."

  
Jisung put down his glasses. "I'm getting paid to waste my looks in front of this computer."

  
"Jisungie hyung! Let's grab some drinks! My treat!" Jihoon said popping from the side of his cubicle.

  
Jisung leaned back and slid his chair watching both guys in front of him. "Wow,  _Geminis_  have good luck with money today? And cheapskate Jihoon treating me?"

  
Jihoon winked at him. "That's how much I love you, hyung."

  
Jisung bitterly laughed as he heard those  _'I love you'_. "Fine. We should go. I'm done anyway." he said before stretching up from his seat.

  
The three of them went to the restaurant near the station. Both of his colleagues said that they would probably just throw him at the station if he got wasted so they just gave him food.

  
"Hyung, you’re acting strange lately. Are you okay?" Jaehwan started after ordering a lot.

  
Jisung nods. "I'm fine. Same routine. Work, watch movie then, sleep." Or pretend to sleep.

  
Jaehwan grabbed his wrist. "You forgot _eating_! What is really happening, Jisung hyung?"

  
Jisung pulled his hand away from the younger and hid them under the table. He gave Jaehwan a slight smile. "I'm eating properly. Don't worry about it.”

 

“What happened with the _assumed_ boyfriend?” he asked.

 

“It was nothing.” Jisung said nonchalantly as he played with the tissue in front of him. “It was _assumed_ for a reason and we’re now back with our own lives, I guess?” he said lifting up his head and gave a slight smile to his colleagues.

 

“You’re almost cohabitating, and it’s nothing?” the younger reacted.

 

He didn’t answer and waited for the waitress to serve their beers. Jisung chugged down a mug of beer after saying thanks to the waitress.

 

Jihoon snatched the mug from his hands. “Hyung, stop drinking and answer my question.” he demanded. “You’re almost living together and you’d say it was _nothing_?”

 

Jisung sighed and wiped his mouth as he stared at the younger. “Yes. It was nothing so please don’t rub it too hard on my face, Park Jihoon. Thank you very much.”

 

“Sorry.” the younger said, apologetic. “But he dropped you just like that?” he huffed. Jisung just watched the furious Jihoon. “Seriously, hyung. I’m gonna fight.” he said throwing some air punches making Jisung laughed.

 

“You won’t and stop that, Jihoonie."

 

Jihoon pouts. “At least you’re laughing now.”

 

"Thanks."

 

They all went silent when the waiter came. Jisung sighed as he watched the man served their food. It was meat. Jisung already miss _Kang Meat_ so much. Even the beer he drank was the one he endorsed. He regrets how he watched every commercial Daniel did and now, everything around him reminds him of the younger.

 

“So what really happened with the both of you? You’re not in that mood last week if I remember.” Jaehwan said while he grilled some meat.

 

"Nothing happened. That's why I'm like this." he sighed. "Stop asking me about him."

 

"Hyung, you have to let that out so you can slowly forget him." Jaehwan said and put some uncooked meat on his bowl.

 

Jisung sighed and shook his head. "Should I forget about him, Kim Jaehwan-ssi?" he asked jokingly while he took the tongs from him and started cooking the meat by himself.

 

"You should _totally_ forget that asshole who made our lovely hyung cried."

 

Jisung just nod in agreement and served both guys with food.

 

"We should set you up with someone—"

 

"You won't."

 

Jisung immediately lift up his head upon hearing that familiar voice he always miss whenever he's alone at his flat. And the man was really in front of him.

 

He's wearing a cap and mask but looking around, some of the girls inside the restaurant were already taking photos.

 

"Why are you here?" Jisung asked. Silently thanking the heavens his voice didn't cracked.

 

"You haven't answering my calls." he said.

 

"I don't answer calls from unknown numbers." he said after glancing on his vibrating phone with _another_ unknown number.

 

He haven't told anyone but since that article with him and Daniel was out, his phone was plague with unknown numbers texting ang calling him.

 

Daniel looked at his colleagues then looked at him. "We need to talk."

 

"Let's talk here."

 

Daniel let out a frustrated sigh. "In private." he said and dragged Jisung out of the restaurant leaving both guys, who were smirking, behind.

 

They were both silent inside Daniel's car and Jisung decided to text Jaehwan to bring his bag home and he would meet the both of them next week.

 

' _Grab dat dik!_ ' was the only reply he received and he was pretty sure it's Jihoon.

 

He let out a sigh and paid attention to the road. It's payday and most of the people are over with holiday work, hence the heavy traffic. Jisung felt his lids are heavy, maybe from the beer he drank earlier without eating, and fell asleep after few minutes.

 

He had an embarassing dream that he wanted to forget but Jisung woke up smelling a scent he missed so bad and a sound of passcode being punched. He immediately opened his eyes and Daniel was already pushing his unit door open.

 

"Put me down."

 

"Sleep more." he whispered.

 

He shook his head and tapped Daniel's shoulder to put him down. The younger sat him down on the couch. Daniel brushed his finger lightly on the obvious bags under his eyes.

 

"I've missed you." Daniel whispered before crouching down on the floor and hugged Jisung's waist.

 

"Me too." Jisung honestly said making the younger looked up to him, surprised.

 

"Really?" Jisung nods. "Really?"

 

Jisung pouts. "But after telling me to think about your confession and suddenly hanging up on me, I want to reconsider my answer."

 

Daniel sat beside him and hugged him from the side like what he usually do. "My manager just told me the last minute that I have an overseas schedule and it was for the fashion week. Then followed by a fanmeeting I told you last time. Then I had another commercial shoot, a photobook shoot..." Daniel paused. "I did call you."

 

"I don't answer calls from unknown numbers."

 

Daniel didn't answer but instead, pulled him closer. "You got thin." he whispered. "Are you eating properly?"

 

He just nod.

 

"I don't think so." he doubted. "You're lighter than I remember." Jisung turned to Daniel and the latter just gave him a peck on the lips. "I love you." Daniel whispered to him in a soft voice.

 

"You haven't heard my answer but you're already kissing me?"

 

Daniel giggled. "I'm scared you might turn me down, Jisung. You're unpredictable until the last minute." he said and burrowed his face on the crook of Jisung's neck. "I was panicking these whole two weeks that you might've been avoiding me since I confessed to you and it turned out you just don't want to answer unknown calls." He slightly bit Jisung's shoulder on his pause then kissed it before opening his mouth again. "I came back and your colleagues are setting you up with another guy?"

 

Jisung can't help but giggle with Daniel's complains.

 

"What?"

 

"You won't ask me again, Kang Daniel?"

 

Daniel pouts and leaned on his shoulder again. "No. I'm fine with intruding in your space and act like a hobo for the rest of our lives."

 

"You won't ask me how I feel about you?"

 

Daniel sighed and lift his head up and meet Jisung's eyes. "Why you sounded like my concience?" The older just smiled at him as an answer. "Do you like me?" he asked.

 

Jisung scrunched his forehead. "Of course not, silly."

 

Daniel pouts and rests his head on the older's shoulder groaning.

 

"That shouldn't be the question!" Jisung complained, and turned to face Daniel.

 

Daniel stared at Jisung for some time and mentally asked himself what should he ask the older. Jisung waited on what he would say and would probably burst out laughing if Daniel would ask him to marry him, which is the only question popping on his head right now. He doubts it's the question Jisung wanted to hear at the moment.

 

"Do... you love me too?"

 

Jisung rolled his eyes and Daniel sighed. "Finally." he said laughing and kissed Daniel on the lips. "Of course I do, idiot."

 

The younger's face lit up and Jisung giggled as he resembled a dog. "Really?" Jisung nods. "Really?"

 

"Ask one more time and I'm gonna take it ba— yah!"

 

Jisung screamed when Daniel lift him off the couch and carry him to the bedroom. The screaming stopped when the younger decided to shut him up with a kiss.

 

"I love you,"

 

Jisung smiled. "Me too."

 

"You have to say it, Jisung!"

 

"Brat."

 

Daniel gave him a kiss on the lips. "Say it."

 

"I love you too."

 

Daniel happily peppered is face with a kiss after going back to his lips and gave him a sweet long kiss.

  

 

—

 

Jisung woke up, suffocated with someone's arm on his stomach, he immediately reached for his phone on the side table. He's worried that he's late for work but it came to him that it was a holiday. He lay back on the bed with his phone on his hand and stared at the ceiling for a bit. He turned to his side and looked at the naked man beside him.

 

"How can someone be so handsome while sleeping?" he whispered and saw the corner of Daniel's mouth moved.

 

Jisung giggled silently and decided to tease the younger. "He should be walking on clouds knowing he's handsome even when he doesn't have make up on." he saw Daniel's ears went red. "He said he would give me a ring if I woke up and still love him. It would probably a sham."

 

Daniel's eyes opened suddenly, stared at him for a minute and shuffled a bit on the bed. "Morning," Jisung greeted him.

 

The younger smiled and pulled him closer. "Morning," he greeted in his sexy bed voice and nuzzled his face on Jisung's shoulder. "Did you sleep well?"

 

He nods. "I did. But I woke up because I feel hot since you keep on sticking on me."

 

Daniel looked up to him and grinned. "Hot because of the temperature or hot—"

 

Jisung covered Daniel's face with his hand. "Shut your trap." The younger giggled then held his hand and kissed it. He stared straight to Jisung and the older just leaned down for a quick kiss.

 

"Hey, Jisung." Jisung hummed as a reply. "We should celebrate our first day officially." Daniel said.

 

"How? You have a schedule this afternoon." Jisung lift up his phone showing the younger the time. "And it's already afternoon."

 

"First, we should celebrate it like this." he said putting a ring on Jisung's finger. "See?"

 

Jisung was surprised.

 

"See? I'm the only person who didn't forget what we talk about that night. So, when did you remember?" Daniel asked.

 

"When I fell asleep on your car. Yesterday." Jisung confirmed.

 

"We're you embarrassing?" Daniel teased.

 

"You are."

 

Daniel laughed with an embarrassed face and burrowed his face on his chest. "I've got no choice but to be embarrassing."

 

"When did you started liking me?"

 

Daniel bit hard on his collarbone. "I won't tell you."

 

"Come on!"

 

"I'm gonna cook something. What do you want?" Daniel said and stood up from the bed, half naked.

 

"Your kimchi rice. And probably some meat." Jisung answered. "That's the only thing my refrigerator have."

 

Daniel just shook his head and went out. Jisung was about to get up from the bed when he received a message from Minhyun. He opened it and the introduction was from Seongwu.

 

He was giggling while reading the lenghty message and replied his thanks to the younger after. Jisung went out of the bedroom and watch Daniel cook from the door and started teasing him.

 

"So you liked me since college?" Jisung asked startling Daniel and the younger almost drop the pan.

 

"Yah!" Jisung laughed when Daniel's ears were bleeding. "It's Seongwu hyung, right?"

 

"Guess what?"

 

"Who?"

 

"Guess what?"

 

Daniel turned to him. "What?"

 

Jisung walked near him and kissed him on the lips. "I liked Seongwu's friend back then."

**Author's Note:**

> Just another fic to water nielsung tag.
> 
> Leave your comments and sugestions down below!


End file.
